garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mae O'Connell
Brief History Mae Lynn O’Connell was born to low-income Irish-American parents living fifty miles outside of Chicago, Illinois on August 15, 1915. Mae's mother died shortly after Mae's birth, leaving her in the care of her father. At the age of fourteen, she moved to Chicago with her father so that he could find better work. Soon after being educated about Garou-society, Mae's kinfetch appeared. She was brought to the Sept of the Wind Catchers where she was trained and eventually successfully completed her Rite of Passage. She served in a city pack until a pack was formed to guard an important Glen out in the northern suburbs. Mae was out on her Fostern challenge when attacked by a powerful bane and forced off a guided path. She drifted through a number of Umbra realms before finally resurfacing in Saint Claire, WA nearly a century into the future. Family * FATHER: Lochlan O'Connell *deceased* ** Fianna Kinfolk ** Spanish-American War Vet ** Traces back his clan to the American Civil War ** Handyman and "jack at all trades, master of none" * MOTHER: Margaret Flynn-O'Connell *deceased* ** Fianna Ahroun Adren ** Irish immigrant IC Timeline * May 17, 2014: Mae appears in the middle of the Sept of the Triquetral Accord's caern. She is found by Charlene Schwietzer and taken to the Edgewood Farmhouse. * June 20, 2014: In the summer of 2014, Mae set off on a walkabout to connect the past with the present. The only way that Mae thought that she could accomplish this task was to return to her roots in Chicago, IL. Finding her way back to the Midwest wasn’t easy and there were many detours along the way. She traveled down to the Pacific Coast Highway to the beginning of the Mother Road (AKA Route 66). On her travels she spent time learning about and communicating with the spirits along the route. As she reached the outskirts of Chicago in late-summer, she was luckily intercepted by a former member of the Sept who informed her that the Caern had just fallen. Fianna and Coggie members from the fallen Sept were given special access to the Sept of the Fanum while the remaining members from other tribes were left to fend for themselves. To help with the effort of re-capturing the Caern, Mae helped to find glens that had existed in the 1920’s but had been lost due to neglect. During her time in Chicago, Mae earned her keep at a pub where she helped to bar-tend whenever she could. A few months into her stay, Mae started dreaming of the Triquetral Accord and was itching to return. Purchasing an old motorbike while in Chicago, Mae set off on her long journey back to Saint Claire. A couple of more detours and some new motor parts later, Mae returned to Saint Claire. * March 8, 2015: Formed pack under Otter named Otter Space with Charlene, Bad-Boy, and Linnaea Misc * Creation Date: May 15, 2014 * Creation Rank: Rank 1 (Cliath) * Departure Date: Last seen March 3, 2017 Gallery 4624809_f520.jpg|Some members from Mae's former pack (circa 1920's) gray-wolf-beauty-larry-allan.jpg|Mae's lupus form Category:Fianna Category:Theurge Category:Cliath Category:Past PCs